


Don't Let Me Fall

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Magnus is being overworked at the Institute and Alec comes in just in time as he collapses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Fall

Magnus had been called back to the Institute to further examine the body of one of the Forsaken. Why he had been called back yet again was beyond him but he did as he was told. Lately his magic had been wearing him down and with few breaks; he wasn’t feeling all that great. But he shook it off and continued to run his hands over the dead Forsaken, wondering to himself what exactly he was supposed to be looking for. He had done this over a dozen times and still came up with the same results, but it seemed like Maryse was insistent on torturing him like this.

\--

Alec had just got back from training when he had heard word that Magnus was in the Institute. Though he knew he should go back to his room and patch up before seeing him he found his legs moving towards the Infirmary and stopped at the door, hesitating.

It had been a few days since the supposed disaster, as his mother liked to call it, at the wedding. Instead of marrying Lydia for the sake of his family’s name, which was his original intention, Magnus had showed up and Alec couldn’t go through with it. So instead he walked down the aisle and kissed Magnus in front of everyone, which had apparently not gone over so well with his parents, especially his mother. His mother was pissed at him and he wasn’t sure why, it was either the fact that Magnus was a guy or the fact that he had done it in front of the Council, but he was guessing it was because of both. So to make matters more conflicting he was showing up to see Magnus again, even though he hadn’t seen him since the wedding.

He closed his eyes, breathed through his mouth a few times, and pushed open the door. Alec was getting less and less afraid of doing what he wanted and right now, he wanted to see Magnus. So that’s just what he did. But what he saw made him panic, and he found himself running towards the warlock.

“Magnus!” He caught the warlock in his arms just before he collapsed, and Alec held him tight to his chest. He knew he had been helping out the Institute a lot lately but he hadn’t known it was this bad, and all he could think of was how pissed he was. His mother had obviously gone behind his back to call Magnus for the most unnecessary of problems, wanting to punish him for what he and Alec had done.

Izzy walked into the room now and her eyes widened, noticing the scene before them.

“Alec! What happened?” She rushed over to her big brother, kneeling down beside him.

“It--it's Magnus. He just collapsed. I think he’s been using his magic too much…” Alec’s voice cracked; he couldn’t help but worry about the warlock in his arms right now.

“I think you should take him to your room. Let him lie down for a bit.” Izzy insisted and Alec nodded, scooping Magnus up in his arms. Alec was strong and carrying the warlock wasn’t the slightest bit difficult. Right then though his parents walked in and Alec couldn’t help himself, he snapped.

“HOW COULD YOU!?” He growled at Robert and Maryse, who looked confused and taken aback by Alec’s sudden outburst of anger. “He’s always helped us whenever we needed and you just had to take advantage of him! Is this because of me? What I did? You don’t need to punish Magnus, if you want to punish anyone, punish **me**!” Both Maryse and Robert looked at the unconscious warlock in his arms and they frowned, but Alec was already storming off before either of them could respond.

\--

“It’s okay, just lie down here.” Alec laid Magnus gently on his bed. He knew that the warlock couldn’t hear him but he talked out loud anyway, brushing the hair away from his face. “You’re safe here, you just need to rest.” He leaned over and kissed his forehead softly, and cat’s eyes opened to look at him.

“Alexander? Wha--what happened?” Magnus sounded sleepy and he rubbed his eyes, the pair of them turning back to normal when he blinked. “Did I… did I pass out? Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out.” He pushed on his elbows, wanting to sit up but Alec pushed him gently down and shook his head.

“No Magnus, you should rest. And it’s okay. I caught you before you could fall.” Alec looked at the man in front of him and smiled. He had never thought in a million years that he would ever feel for someone as dearly as he did for Magnus. He knew the feeling was new but he couldn’t help feel like maybe he was already falling in love with him.

“I’m fine. _Really_ Alexander, I’m fine.” He laughed, sitting up a bit as he looked at the Nephilim in front of him. Alec Lightwood was gorgeous, but he was pretty sure that the boy had no clue. Magnus was completely infatuated with him but he was sure it was more than that and he stroked the boy’s face, his fingers trailing down his jawline. “You saved me, after all.”

He wasn’t sure how it had started happening but the two of them had stared at each other for what felt like eons and the next second, Magnus had crawled into the boy’s lap and they were now kissing.

Alec’s lips felt good against the other’s and he moaned, running his fingers through the boy’s hair as he pulled him closer, Magnus straddling his hips. Sure Magnus was exhausted but he was also aroused, and right now, he wanted to thank Alec for taking care of him. The kiss broke and Magnus leaned back, pushing Alec gently against the chest until he leaned back, lying down on his back on the bed.

“You…you should be resting.” Alec’s voice shook, the boy was nervous. It was cute how inexperienced Alec was but it only made Magnus want to please him that much more. There was so much that Alec hadn’t experienced and he wanted him to experience all those things with him.

“It’s okay, I want to. Just relax and let me do all the work.” He chuckled, his hands already moved to Alec’s shirt, popping off each button with expertise before he peeled off the material. Alec wiggled out of his shirt and let it fall to the ground and he looked back at Magnus, whose cat eyes had appeared again. Alec had to admit it; this version of him looked **hot**. He didn’t know why Magnus ever hid them in the Downworld, he loved them. It made them look more like Magnus.

Magnus’ eyes wandered over the younger one’s body and his breath hitched. Alec looked so damn good and he probably had no idea the effect he was having on him right now. Magnus straddled his hips then, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Alec’s neck, lingering there for a second as he suckled and nipped the spot, leaving a generous mark on his skin when he pulled away.

“You’re mine, Alec Lightwood. I think I’ve known that since the first day I met you.” His eyes darkened with lust and he could hear Alec groan beneath him. A small tent had already appeared in the younger one’s pants and he smirked, loving how easy it was to make Alec come undone.

His hands moved lower, his fingernails digging gently into Alec’s skin, leaving little red marks all down his chest. He wanted to mark Alec, wanted people to know that he was _his_ , and he smiled when Alec let out another low moan, clearly liking the contact between them. So Alec did like it a little rough? He did suspect as much but he didn’t notice how much until now.

“Don’t stop. Just… keep going, Magnus.” He whimpered, his eyes closed now and he rocked his hips, needing to feel the friction between them. “It feels so good…”

Magnus’ hands moved to his jeans and he popped off the button, pulling his jeans off with expertise as he watched Alec kick them off at the end of the bed. His hand had already moved and slid into his boxers, smiling when he wrapped his long fingers around Alec’s shaft, loving the sounds coming from Alec’s lips right now.

He started to pump his dick at a slow pace, wanting to start off slow with Alec. The little moans that escaped his lips were quite encouraging though and when Alec asked for him to go faster, he did. His wrist pumped him over and over again and he felt pre-cum already starting to drip from the tip of Alec’s dick. Goddamnit he looked so hot there but he wanted to give him more.

Leaning down he wrapped his mouth around his dick, his tongue teasing the tip as he licked up the pre-cum, trailing it around the head. He knew Alec could come undone at any moment and he wanted to savor this, so he took almost his whole length in his mouth, closing his lips as he started to bop his head up and down, in sync with his wrist now.

Alec was now trying to thrust into Magnus’ mouth, wanting to feel as much as he could. He felt like he was high and his voice wavered, letting out another moan, this time louder as he wrapped his fingers into Magnus’ hair, tugging hard. He couldn’t help himself, Magnus made him feel **so** good and he didn’t want it to end.

Magnus didn’t mind that at this point Alec was basically fucking his mouth and the warlock let out his own moan, the vibrations sending an almost ecstatic feeling through Alec’s cock. He knew he was on the verge of coming so Magnus swallowed hard, allowing the friction to send the young Shadowhunter over the edge, proud of himself when he heard Alec practically scream, his come filling up Magnus’ mouth as his orgasm exploded.

Alec moaned and screamed until he was sure he was going to pass out, but by the Angel, it felt so good. He had no idea Magnus was **so good** at this but he guessed it made sense seeing as he was centuries old. When he felt like he had finally finished he gasped, watching Magnus as his mouth pulled off his cock, making a popping sound. God he looked so hot doing that, he could definitely get used to it.

“That was…. Wow. I don’t even know what to say.” Alec smiled, crawling over to the warlock. He pulled up his boxers, leaned into Magnus’ chest, and sighed. “I definitely want to do that again.”

Magnus’ laughed, a cute little laugh that Alec had never heard before, and he came to the conclusion that he would always want to make Magnus laugh like that, as long as he could.

“Well Alexander, trust me. There will be plenty of more times for that.” And with that said, the two of them fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
